


Busted

by HannahKitsch



Category: Friday Night Lights, Killer Women (TV 2014), The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Caught, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, M/M, Overprotective Derek, Underage Drinking, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKitsch/pseuds/HannahKitsch
Summary: It's me Hannah Elizabeth Callahan. I am 16 years old. I live in San Antonio, Texas with my mother and father. My mother is Jordan Alexander. My father is TC Callahan. My boyfriend is Derek Hale he is a senior in high school. We have been secretly dating since I was 15. My friends and I are going to have a party at my house but what we didn't expect was for the party to be busted. But who busted up the party? Is it someone else's parents, a bad person, a pizza delivery guy, or is it the cops. Read to find out.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Characters  
> Marie Avgeropoulos as Hannah Elizabeth Callahan (Me)  
> Britt Robertson as Jennifer Alister-Lincoln  
> Minka Kelly as Lyla Ragosa  
> Elle Fanning as Kendall Clemmens  
> Ashley Benson as Michaela Clemmens  
> Heather Morris as Ashley Winston  
> Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Cassidy Parker
> 
> Families:  
> Chicago Fire  
> Kendall- Jim Barnes (Scott Eastwood)
> 
> The Night Shift  
> Me- TC Callahan & Jordan Alexander  
> Jennifer- Drew Alister & Rick Lincoln  
> Kendall- Scott Clemmens  
> Michaela- Scott Clemmens  
> Lyla- Michael Ragosa
> 
> Killer Women  
> Ashley- Molly Parker & Dan Winston  
> Cassidy- Billy & Becca Parker
> 
> Boyfriends:  
> Me- Derek Hale  
> Jennifer- Jim Barnes  
> Lyla- Jason Street  
> Kendall- Landry Clarke  
> Michaela- Tim Riggins  
> Ashley- Matt Saracen  
> Cassidy- Luke Cafferty
> 
> Jeeps:  
> Lyla- Red  
> Ashley- Orange  
> Michaela- Yellow  
> Kendall- Green  
> Jennifer- Blue  
> Me- Pink  
> Cassidy- Purple

It's me Hannah Elizabeth Callahan. I am 16 years old. I live in San Antonio, Texas with my mother and father. My mother is Jordan Alexander. My father is TC Callahan. My parents are both doctors at San Antonio Memorial. I am a sophomore in high school. I am the dance team and cheerleading captain, I also play all the sports a girl can in high school, and I am on the track team. My boyfriend is Derek Hale he is a senior in high school. We have been secretly dating since I was 15. He is on the football team. This is my story.

Friday night at my house. This week we didn't have a football game because it was our off week. Some of the football players and cheerleaders are about to have a party that hopefully doesn't go bad.

10:00 PM, Friday

_Me: This is a lovely evening for a party._

_Jennifer: Where though?_

_Me: Right here._

_Ashley: Aren't you afraid that your parent's will come home?_

_Me: No, there shift isn't over until 7._

_Michaela: Ok, everyone let's party._ (Cranks the music up)

After Michaela cranks up the machine I turn it off real quick.

 _Me: Before this party continues I need everyone to put their keys and phones in this fish bowl. We don't need anyone drunk driving, or drunk texting especially you Michaela._ (Holding out the fishbowl to everyone)

_Michaela: I told Jennifer I was sorry that I sent nudies to Jim. It's not my fault Tim & Jim look similar when your wasted._

_Lyla: Why do you have a fish bowl?_

_Me: I bought it to make a vodka gummy bear jungle juice Jacuzzi._ (Note: This idea was from Tipsy Bartender)

_Cassidy: Of course you did._

_Michaela: That sounds really good. Do you have another fish bowl?_

_Me: Of course. I am always prepared._ (I get out the other fishbowl, gummy bears, and the ingredients to make the gummy bears.)

Cassidy, Jennifer, and I put everything together for the final product. Everyone got red solo cups to put their gummy bears in.

_Me: Ok. Now is everybody ready to party._

_All: Yessssssssssss_ (Hollering)

I crank up the music so we can finally get the party started.

5:00 AM, Saturday

By this time everyone was passed out including me. When all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

_Kendall: Hannah, someone knocked on the door._

_Me: Who is knocking on the door_ (I look at my phone) _at friggin 5 in the morning._

The guys all get up.

_Tim: Hannah, we will get the door._

_Jason: Girls, go to another room please._

_Me: I agree, everyone please go to another room except Derek just in case this is someone not very friendly._

_Matt: Hannah, we are staying put._

_Me: It will look weird if I have a bunch of guys in here._

_Kendall: She's right, everyone let's go._

My friends all go to another room, just in case there is a bad person at the door. Or in case it is someone I know. I don't need people spreading rumors that I am alone with a bunch of guys in my house.

_Derek: Hannah, if you are going to stay at least get behind the door._

_Me: Ok._ (I get behind the front door as Derek opens the door. I grab the bat behind the door just in case).

_Derek: Who are you and what do you want?_

_Billy Parker (Cassidy's dad):_ _We are looking for our daughters we know they are here._

Oh my gosh I recognize that voice. Holy crap it's Cassidy's dad. We are so screwed. Suddenly, I let go of the bat and step out from behind the door and see not only Cassidy's dad but I also see Ashley's mom and dad. I bet they traced Cassidy and Ashley's phones. I mean Ashley's mom is a Texas's Ranger and her dad is a DEA Agent.

_Me: Hello Mr. Parker, and Mr. and Mrs. Winston._

_Molly Parker-Winston (Ashley's Mom): Hello, Hannah. Do your parent's know that you are having a party?_ (See says as she stares into the house. Red solo cups everywhere, along with refreshments, food all over the floor, and pillows and blankets all over the floor.

_Me: Actually, they do not._

Mr. Winston steps away from the door to the driveway. Likely calling my parents. Freakin fantastic. Hopefully they are in a surgery and can't answer the phone. So I can have some free time cleaning up the house and so everyone can leave. Even though they will know I had a party they don't need to see what happened to the house, and so my friends don't get into trouble. All of a sudden Ashley's phone rings the Halloween theme song. It plays the Halloween theme song when her parents call her. Mrs. Winston looks at me. Mr. Winston once again joins his wife and brother in-law on my front porch.

_Mrs. Winston: Aren't you going to get that Hannah?_

Just then Ashley comes into the living room to answer her phone, when she see's her parents, and uncle. I walk to where I hid the fishbowl and get it out so everyone can take their phones and keys.

_Ashley: Mom, dad, Uncle Billy what are you all doing here? I told you I was spending the night at Hannah's._

_Mr. Winston: What you didn't mention is that there was going to be drinking._

_Ashley: We weren't drinking._

_Mrs. Winston: I can smell alcohol on Hannah's breath._

_Ashley: Ok, fine we were drinking, but so what we didn't drink and drive._

_Mr. Winston: Your 16 you shouldn't be drinking at all._ (Comes over to Ashley and picks her up and carries her over his shoulder. Mrs. Winston gets Ashley's purse off the table, and her car keys and phone out of the fishbowl)

_Ashley: Are you kidding me you're going to carry me._

_Mr. Winston: Damn skippy._

_Ashley: Bye, Hannah._

_Me: Bye, Ashley see you at school on Monday._

_Mr. Parker: Cassidy get your butt out here right now, don't make me come in there and get you._

Cassidy and everyone else walk into the living room. Cassidy goes to the fishbowl to retrieve her keys and cell phone along with everyone else. Mr. Parker comes over to Cassidy and grabs her by the arm.

_Mr. Parker: Let's go._

_Cassidy: Bye, Hannah._

_Me: Bye, Cassidy._

All of a sudden in the middle of all this drama a truck with flashing lights pulls up to my house.

_Jennifer: Shit._

_Me: Is it your daddy?_

_Jennifer: Yes._

Just then both doors on the truck open.

_Jennifer: Freakin fantastic it's both of them. Bye, Hannah._

_Me: Bye Jennifer._

_Drew Alister (Jennifer's dad): Where do you think you are going?_

_Jennifer: I was going to get in my jeep and follow you guys home._

_Drew: Oh, we are not leaving right know so you can take your butt and go back into Hannah's house._

_Me: Hi Drew and Rick._

_Rick: Hello, Hannah._ (Nicely)

_Drew: Hannah, I wouldn't be so calm if I was you because your parents are beyond mad._

_Me: Great._

_Drew: They can't leave right now because they are working with a patient, but believe me when they get a chance to leave to come home they will._

By this time everyone but Jennifer, Derek, and Jim had left. Just then Jim and Derek came in from the backyard. They were cleaning up the mess we made and putting away all the swimsuits on the neighbors clothes line. I have never been so happy to have my neighbors be out of town so I could use their clothes line.

_Rick: Derek Hale and Jim Barnes what are you two doing here._

_Jennifer: You know who they are?_

_Rick: Yes, Jennifer because they are football players._

_Jennifer: Duh._

_Drew: So Hannah why are they here?_

__Hannah: Because they are my friends._ _

_Drew: So you just have boys here with no adult supervision. Your dad is going to be pissed._

_Hannah: I'm sure he will. Derek and Jim you two should probably go._

_Derek: Yes, we should. Bye, Hannah._ (Kisses me on the cheek.)

Seeing the look on Drew's face Derek knew he messed up. Drew is a little overprotective over me because my dad and him are best friends.

_Me: Bye Derek, see you at school._

_Rick: Don't even think about kissing my daughter._ (Talking to Jim)

Instead Jennifer does something I wouldn't have done if I was her. She bravely kissed Jim on the lips in front of her dads. Even though seeing the looks on her dad's faces was priceless she shouldn't have done that. It just pissed them off more, and she knew it would. This is the first time I have seen Jennifer intentionally push the limit. She has never ever defied her parents before.

_Jennifer: Bye, Jim._

_Jim: Bye, Jen._

I quickly get in front of Jim and Derek, and block the door so they can leave without getting hurt by the two pissed of dads in my living room. As soon as I see Derek's Camaro, and Jim's truck pull out of my driveway and head down the road. I know that it is safe to move out of the way, and shut the front door.

_Drew: JENNIFER._

_Rick: Calm down. We will talk about her actions when we get home. Ok._

_Drew: Ok._

_Rick: You guys should pick up the house._

So that's what Jennifer and I did we cleaned up our mess.

7:00 AM, Saturday

It took us almost two hours to clean the house. Jeez I didn't realize we made that much of a mess, but I can sure tell you I will never host another party in my house again. At least until I own a house of my own because I won't get into trouble about the mess I make. I don't know how Tim hosts all the parties at his house. While we were cleaning up our mess Drew and Rick were watching TV. Too bad Supernatural wasn't on it would have been more entertaining to watch/listen to than the news. I hate watching the news because most of it is too depressing. All of a sudden the front door opens. Great mom and dad are home now the real fun begins. As I look in the eyes of my very pissed parents I know I screwed up big time.

_TC Callahan (Dad): Thanks Drew and Rick for watching Hannah until Jordan and I got home._

_Drew: No problem bro. Come on Jennifer let's go._

Jennifer hands Rick her keys so he can drive her home instead of Drew. Rick is nicer when it comes to Jennifer getting in trouble. Jennifer gave Rick the puppy dog face something he can never say no to because Jennifer is his little girl.

_Rick: Hey Drew, Jennifer is going to ride with me._

_Drew: Ok._

While Jennifer, Rick and Drew leave, dad never takes his eyes off of me, while mom just keeps looking around the house probably to see if my friends and I broke anything. As soon as they are out the door, dad shuts the door and the yelling begins.

_Dad: What the hell were you thinking Hannah having a party when we aren't home. Especially a party with underage drinking and boys. Do you know what could have happened your friends or you could have driven and ended up wrapping your car around a tree. Do you realize that._

_Me: Yes, that is why I had a fish bowl that everyone put their phones and keys in before any alcohol was consumed. I hid it in case they were tempted to leave or drunk text._

_Mom: Hannah, it was dangerous to take their phones away. There could have been an emergency that required you to call 911 and you didn't have your cell phones. You could have forgotten where you put the fishbowl._

_Me: Mom, don't be silly we have a landline phone._

_Dad: Don't get smart with your mother Hannah Elizabeth Callahan._

_Me: I'm not getting smart I'm just pointing out facts. And aren't you guys tired after working shouldn't you two get some rest._

_Mom: Yes, we should. Hannah we will talk about this once we wake up._

_Dad: I'm not done talking to her._

_Mom: For right now we are._

_Dad: Fine, hand me your car keys and phone._

_Me: Ok._ (I gave dad my car keys and phone charger)

_Dad: Hannah, your phone not phone charger._

_Me: I'm not giving you my phone I gave you my phone charger. Besides, my phone only has 10% it's going to die soon anyways so it will be useless._

_Dad: So give it to me._

_Me: Goodnight mom, goodnight dad. I love you both. (I say heading up the stairs.)_

_Dad: HANNAH!_

_Me: Just leave her. Let's go get some rest._

I was glad the conversation was over for now, but I wasn't glad for the conversation to come. I had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
